


Sing You To Sleep

by santana-lopez (nightshifted)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshifted/pseuds/santana-lopez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last-minute pinch hit for an exchange over at the GKM. So. Porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing You To Sleep

Santana’s palms are pressed against the curve of Brittany’s bare breasts, thumbs rolling around her nipples, when Brittany leans down and whispers, "Wait."

And usually, that’s a sign of things to come. Usually, it’s Brittany wanting to experiment or test her own flexibility, and usually, it leads to a really goddamn fantastic time. The last time Brittany had asked Santana to wait and gotten that look in her eye, she’d pressed Santana against the shower wall, dropped to her knees, buried her face between Santana’s thighs, and tongued Santana’s clit until she barely remembered her own name.

This time, however, Brittany squirms against her position on top of Santana’s abdomen and starts to pull away.

Santana’s hands grip the sides of Brittany’s thighs to stop her. "Where are you going?" she asks, voice low with arousal.

Brittany grins. "Wait," she says again, dropping a quick kiss to Santana’s jaw before rising from the bed and disappearing into the bathroom.

Santana sighs and stares at the ceiling. She slides a hand down to her own breast and squeezes lightly, her other hand slipping between her legs and stroking a slow, wet path over her clit. She shuts her eyes and swallows hard, imagining Brittany’s tongue in the place of the pads of her own fingertips. The thought makes her moan as she dips two fingers in, the hand against her breast gently tweaking her own nipple.

Lost in her own pleasure, Santana doesn’t hear Brittany returning to the room until Brittany’s hand covers hers and pulls it away. Santana groans in protest and lazily parts her eyelids, finding Brittany lying next to her, blue eyes clouded in arousal.

"What are you doing?" Brittany whispers, nuzzling her face into the crook of Santana’s neck and leaving a trail of soft kisses down to her collarbone.

"Fucking myself," Santana answers roughly, taking Brittany’s hand in hers and dropping it between her thighs. "You want to help me?"

Brittany swirls her fingertips around Santana’s clit, pulling a moan from her lips.

"You’re so impatient," Brittany laughs, kissing her way down to the top of Santana’s breast and latching her lips around soft flesh.

Santana arches, her fingers threading through blond hair, pulling Brittany closer and urging her on. Brittany’s tongue twirls around the nipple as she flicks her thumb against Santana’s clit, and Santana groans, hips bucking against Brittany’s hand.

Loosening her fingers from Brittany’s hair, Santana palms her way down the length of Brittany’s side, fingertips tracing her hipbone before sliding back up to rest against the swell of her chest. Santana lazily teases and kneads the pale skin there until Brittany swipes her fingertips through Santana’s folds before plunging them in.

Santana stiffens, and Brittany smiles and rolls Santana’s nipple between her lips, making her squirm. Brittany begins to move, thrusting in and out, slowly at first. Santana’s hand tightens around Brittany’s breast, and Brittany grinds her pelvis against Santana’s hip in response. Lifting one leg to wrap around Santana’s, Brittany pins Santana’s leg between her thighs and begins rolling her hips agonizingly slowly against it. The heel of Brittany’s hand presses down against Santana’s clit, and Santana’s mouth opens around a moan.

"Brittany, fuck, faster," Santana growls, reaching down and pulling Brittany up to meet her lips.

Santana dips her tongue past Brittany’s lips, and Brittany whimpers, sucking lightly on the tip of Santana’s tongue as she picks up the pace between Santana’s legs, adding a third finger and working them with quick but deep thrusts.

Santana comes with a violent shudder, her cry muffled against Brittany’s mouth. Her body quakes as pleasure rocks her, hips thrashing wildly. Brittany slides in and out a few more times to help Santana down, her movements finally slowing to a stop.

They kiss quietly for a few more moments, Brittany’s fingers still buried deep, until Santana rolls Brittany to her back and climbs over her.

"What were you doing before?" Santana asks, straddling Brittany’s hips. "Where’d you go?"

Brittany reaches up to palm Santana’s breasts, but otherwise doesn’t answer, her cheeks flushing.

Santana spans her fingers over Brittany’s ribcage. "Britt, tell me."

"I wanted to watch you touching yourself," Brittany breathes out. "It’s like, super hot when you do that."

Santana smirks. "Yeah?"

Brittany grins and squeezes Santana’s breasts. "Yeah, totally."

Santana lifts herself to her knees and slips her hand down the plane of her own abdomen until her fingers press against her clit. She rolls her fingertips generously around the nub, watching as Brittany’s eyes widen and her breathing quickens in response. Brittany’s hands come to rest against Santana’s outer thighs, and she seems content just slowly stroking the skin there. Santana dips her fingertips into herself, sighing at the sudden jolt of pleasure.

"Santana…" Brittany murmurs, the syllables leaving her lips jerkily.

Santana’s lips curl into a satisfied smirk. "You like that?"

"T-touch me," Brittany exhales, her cheeks bright pink. Her chest heaves with every breath. "Please."

Santana withdraws her fingers, and without giving Brittany any time to prepare, she reaches down and thrusts them inside Brittany, loving the way Brittany arches under her, head thrown back in pleasure. Santana leans down and drops a kiss to Brittany’s lips, then travels south to pepper kisses to her neck, over the curve of her chest, across her firm abdomen. Santana parts Brittany’s legs and settles between them.

Santana’s mouth wraps around Brittany’s clit as she moves her fingers in slow, shallow dips. Brittany’s hand tangles in Santana’s hair, her thighs clenching against Santana’s cheeks.

Santana pulls her hand away for a moment and flattens her tongue against Brittany’s center, curling the tip through her folds. Brittany moans, hips rising in search of friction. Santana moans against soft flesh and dips her tongue in, licking Brittany, tasting her.

"That feels so good," Brittany groans, a fistful of Santana’s hair clenched in her hand.

Santana works her tongue as quickly as she knows how, and she feels Brittany tightening under her mouth. With a quick swap, Santana switches her tongue for two fingers, driving deeper, and immediately, Brittany comes undone, body tightening as she cries out Santana’s name. Tonguing Brittany’s clit with rapid swipes, Santana keeps pumping in and out until Brittany’s grip around her hair loosens and her body slackens.

Santana wipes her mouth on the back of her hand and kisses her way up the length of Brittany’s body.

"Next time you want to watch," Santana says with an amused grin, "all you gotta do is ask."

 

_fin_


End file.
